Different
by Potatoe-Titan
Summary: AU/Modern-Setting. Eren studies and moves into a residence, first time living alone but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Second FanFic, I will update from time to time, together with my other FanFic "Another High School Story. I am grateful for any criticism or suggestions for improvement. Sorry for bad english, it's not my first language.**

 **Chapter 1: New Home**

 **Friday**

He finally arrived at the central station, the only luggage he had was a big bag. The 18 year old boy moved to a small town to study, it's the first time he lives alone, he got a small room in a little residence. The brown haired boy took his bag and headed south, the residence wasn't far from the station, just ten minutes by foot.

After five minutes of walk he noticed a young blonde boy who walked behind him, after another two minutes the blonde catched up with him.

„Hey! You're Eren Yaeger, right?" the blonde said with a friendly expression.

Eren was caught by surprise and was confused for a second.

„Y-Yes, how do you know? And you are?" Eren replied.

„Oh! I'm sorry, that was rude, I'm Armin Arlert, and I know you cause we live in the same residence." the blonde boy answered with his friendly expression.

„It's the first time I'm here, my parents organised this for me, so how exactly do you know how I look?" Eren asked, still in confusion.

„The owner of the residence got a photo from your parents, he showed us." Armin replied.

Eren scratched his head „Makes sense, so you study here as well?".

The blonde boy nodded „But I'm already here for a year, I finished school early."

„Hm, so you are a genius?" Eren grinned.

Armin grinned „Some people say so, anyway, here we are."

The two boys stood in front of small residence with asian architecture, surrounded by hedge and trees. Eren knew from the photos his parents showed him that there was a court in the middle of the building, surrounded by the rooms. He also knew that it got two big bathrooms, one for male and one for female, a common kitchen and a common living room.

The two boys went to the entrance as Armin stopped Eren.

„Take of your shoes, the owner is.. let's say he likes everything clean" Armin told Eren why slipping out of his shoes.

Eren nodded and took of his shoes, afterwards the two boys went in. Inside Eren saw a short man with black hair and a cold look, around thirty years old. The man looked at them and nodded towards Armin before he focused Eren.

„Hello, I'm Eren Yaeger! Nice to meet you!" Eren began.

„I know who you are kid, I see you already learned the first rule" the man answered as he took a look at Erens shoes.

Eren nodded „Yes, Armin told me."

„Good, two rules, stay clean, don't cause any trouble and we two won't have any problem with each other, understood?"

Eren nodded again „Of course!"

„Good, I'm Levi Ackermann, but just call me Levi. Armin will show you your room." the short man said and threw keys towards Eren.

Eren caught the keys and nodded once more.

„Come on, you're in the room next to me, if you have any questions or need help don't hesitate and ask" the blonde boy said with his friendly expression.

Their rooms were in the rear of the residence, next to the bathrooms. Eren unlocked the door and went int, it was a small room with a bed, a table, a seat, a wardrobe and one middle sized window which showed him the backyard. He took his clothes from the bag and placed them in the wardrobe, he placed his laptop on the table and then called his mother.

„Eren? Everything okay? You already in your new home?" his mother asked immediately.

„Yes mum, I'm okay, everything is fine!" the boy answered.

„Please try to make friends okay? And if anything bothers you, call us!" his mother replied.

„Yes mum, I'm not a child anymore!" Eren replied.

„I know, please call us from time to time, okay?" his mother replied.

„I will, don't worry mum, I have to go now" Eren answered.

„Bye Eren, we are proud of you!" his mother replied before Erne hung.

Eren sighed before he left his room and sat down in the green court of the residence playing with his mobile phone.

„Oh! You must be the new one!" a voice from behind said.

Eren slowly turned around and faced a short blonde girl.

„Uh, yes I'm the new one, my name is-" Eren answered before he gut interrupted by the girl.

„Eren Yaeger! I know, nice to meet you, I'm Kirsta Lenz but just call me Krista." the girl smiled.

„Thanks, can I ask you something?" Eren replied.

„Of course, what's it?" Krista smiled at him.

„How many people live here at the moment? I already know Armin and now you, and of course the owner Levi." Eren asked.

„Ah I see, you already know Armin, so there are only Sasha and Levis cousin Mikasa left."

„Is Sasha a-?" Eren wanted to ask before he got interrupted again.

„She's a girl!" Krista laughed.

„Okay, thank you, and I guess you all study?" Eren asked.

Krista nodded „Almost, Armin and me study History, Mikasa studies sports, only Sasha doesn't study, she works in a bakery. What about you?"

Eren nodded once more „I study sports as well."

The blonde girl nodded and smiled at him „I see, well I have to go, I have to cook today, I guess we see us later? We always eat together, we are like a small family."  
Eren nodded, still thinking about everything Kirsta said. She smiled at him once more and then headed to the kitchen. For half an hour he just relaxed on his back in the court, he was half asleep when Armins face showed up above him.

„Oi, time to eat!" the blonde boy told him.

Eren rubbed his eyes and stood up, the two boys went to the living room, as they came in Krista already served the dinner. Levi and a girl were already waiting at the table. The brown haired girl looked at Eren and grinned.

„So you are Eren? Nice to meet you, I'm Sasha!" she said with a grin on her face.

„Same here, where can I sit down?" Eren replied.

Levi pointed on the place next to where Armin sat down at the moment. Eren sat down and looked at the food, Krista made a salad with chicken stripes. In the same moment Krista sat down next to Sasha, only the place between Levi and Eren was empty.

„I guess we can start, Mikasa is probably late." Levi told them.

They sat at the table for half an hour, Sasha was telling about her day at the bakery and complained about the customers, Krista and Armin talked about their history classes and Levi ate in silence. When everyone finished Levi stood up.

„Okay, Armin you do the dishes, take Eren with you" Levi said before he left the room.

Armin stood up, took the dishes and then waved Eren with him. Krista and Sasha left the room as well. When they were in the kitchen Armin showed Eren everything before they started to wash the dishes.

„And? You feel good here already?" Armin asked Eren.

Eren nodded „Yea, everyone is nice, Levi is a little bit cold and strict but I guess he is alright, right?"

Armin grinned and nodded „He is, a little bit weird, but he really cares about everyone."

„And what about the other girl? Is she always late?" Eren asked out of curiosity.

„Just at Fridays, she's training." the blonde replied.

Eren nodded „She is Levis cousin right? Are they similar to each other?"

„Yes Levi is her cousin. And about the other question, kind of, at least at first glance, if you get to know her better she is quite different. You have to know, here parents were murdered when she was eight years old." Armin replied with a lower voice.

Eren looked in shock at Armin „That's horrible, is Levi her only left relative?"

Armin nodded as he finished the dishes.

Eren sighed „I won't mention it, I guess she doesn't like to talk about it."

Armin nodded again as they both left to the court „That's right, anyway, I go back in my room. I guess we see us tomorrow."

Eren nodded and again, sat down in the court. „I'll stay here a little longer."

Armin vanished in his room and Eren was alone in the court. He relaxed there for about half an our before he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fine**

 **Friday Night**

It was already dark when Eren awakened by loud voices from the living room. He knew one of the voices, it was Levi, the other voice was from a girl. Eren sat up and listened, he suspected that the other voice belongs to Mikasa.

„You know what time it is?!" he heard Levi say.

„Yes I know what time it is! What's your problem?!" the other voice replied.

„You have to be at home at 10 PM! You are late! One hour!" Levi answered.

„Who are you?! My father?! I am old enough to take care of myself!" the voice almost shouted.

„I promised my father to take care of you and I will! Now go on your room! Tomorrow you will clean the whole residence!" Levi answered.

The conversation was over and Eren heard footsteps, a girl in a sport outfit with black hairs which reached her shoulders left the living room. She didn't even noticed Eren, she went straight to one of the rooms and slammed the door behind her. Eren looked at her door for a moment.

„Are you always listening to conversations that are none of your business?" a voice asked.

Eren winced and turned his head to the direction where the voice came from. It was Levi.

„S-Sorry, I fell asleep and woke up by your conversation. I didn't want to-" Eren answered.

Levi interrupted him „Normally people sleep in their room."

Eren nodded „Yea, I-I apologize, it was not my intention to listen."

Levi waved him off „Good, now go in your room."

Eren nodded again and stood up, he went to his room and lay down on his bed. It took half an hour until he fell asleep again.

 **Saturday**

It was 8 AM when Eren woke up, he took some fresh clothes, a towel and his shower stuff. He left his room and went to the boys bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower and slipped in some his fresh clothes. Afterwards he left the bathroom, returned his stuff to his room and left again to sit down in the court. It was a sunny morning and it seemed like he was the first person who was awake. After some time he saw Krista coming towards him.

„Hey! Good morning! You had a good first night?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

Eren returned the smile as Krista sat down next to him „Yea it was fine, thank you."

Krista lowered her voice „I guess you heard them?"

Eren nodded „Yea, I guess it didn't happen the first time?"

Krista nodded as well „From time to time, anyway, are you free this evening?"

Eren looked at her in confusion for a moment and was about to answer.

Krista giggled „Oh! Don't get me wrong, I don't ask you for a date. Armin, Sasha and me wanted to do something, maybe we go to a bar or something else."

„Well, yes why not? I have nothing to do anyways. What about Mikasa?" Eren answered.

„We asked her many times, she always rejected our offer, even Armin couldn't convince her, but you can try if you want" Krista replied.

„I don't even know her and you guys are her friends" Eren replied but the last part did sound like a question.

„She doesn't have friends, maybe Armin. Sasha and I tried to get closer to her but she is not interested." Krista said before she stood up „I'm in the kitchen, I'll prepare breakfast."

Eren nodded and Krista vanished in the kitchen. Eren decided to train until breakfast is ready, he started with pushups. He was about to finish the last set of pushups when he saw Mikasa leaving her room. He noticed that she looked at him for a short moment, as he finished the last set he decided to introduce hisself.

Eren walked in Mikasas direction. „Hey, good morning! I'm-" he said with a friendly smile.

„I know who you are." she interrupted him.

Eren felt quite uneasy „Eh.. of course you know, I just thought I introduce myself."

„Ok, I'm Mikasa, are we done?" she replied and went to the bathroom without waiting for his answer.

Eren turned around and looked after her before he sighed. Afterwards he went in the living room, Krista already prepared the breakfast. He sat down at his place and waited some time before Armin and Levi joined.

„Morning!" was all Levi said.

Armin smiled at Eren „Hey, good morning! How was your first night?"

„Good morning, it was fine, thank you!" Eren replied when Krista came in with a basket full of buns.

„Ah, the men are already here, I guess is still slepping?" she said as she put down the basket on the table.

Armin nodded, at the same moment Mikasa came in and sat down between Levi and Eren, her hair was still wet. Krista and Armin wished her a good morning, she simply nodded. Levi said nothing. At first there was silence and everyone started to eat, after some time Armin and Krista started to discuss where they go this evening.

Eren couldn't resist the urge and looked at Mikasa. „Mikasa? You wanna join us this evening?"

Silence. Everyone at the table looked at Mikasa.

„No, I have to clean the whole place today." she simply replied without looking at him.

„I'll help you!" Eren replied without even thinking.

This time Mikasa looked at him in confusion. „Why?"

„If I help you, you have time to join us." Eren answered.

She still looked at him in confusion. „Why you want me to join?"  
Eren shrugged his shoulders. „Why not? I'm sure it will be fun."

The others were still looking at them in disbelief, even Levi looked surprised.

The black haired girl simply replied „Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

 **Saturday**

Everyone was still looking at Eren and Mikasa. They couldn't believe how easy Eren convinced Mikasa to join them tonight.

Eren didn't notice the looks and just replied „Nice! You won't regret it!"

Mikasa just nodded and stood up „I'll clean the rooms and the court, you can do the bathrooms and the living room." Afterwards she left the room.

Erens look turned to the others, now he noticed their looks. „Why are you looking at me like this?"

„Probably because she normally refuses to go out with anybody" Levi simply replied.

„Yes, and you convinced her with the greatest of ease." Armin added.

„Yes, it was almost weird" Krista told Eren.

Eren just shrugged „Anyway, you already decided where we go?"

Krista nodded „There is a nice bar where we'll go to."

Armin nodded in agreement as he stood up and took the dishes. „I'll do the kitchen with Krista."

Krista and Armin headed to the kitchen and Eren was about to leave as well.

„Yaeger!" Levi stopped him.

„Yes?" Eren looked at Levi.

„I appreciate what you did there, and I guess you are a good boy and I can entrust Mikasa to you.. but if you don't look after her or hurt her.. I'll kill you! Understood?"

Eren looked at Levis face for a moment, he knew this threat wasn't a joke. „Don't worry, I'll look after her and won't her in any ways."

Levi nodded and stood up "Good, now clean this place up, you'll find everything you need in the small chamber at the court."

Three hours later the almost the whole residence was cleaned, Eren stood in the court and looked around if there was any dirt left.

„Are you done?" a voice asked from behind.

Eren turned around and saw Mikasa „Almost, just the two bathrooms are left but I have to use it later."

„I'll clean the girls bathroom." she was about to leave but hesitated for a moment and added „Thank you."

Eren looked after her and smiled without noticing.

Once again her heard a voice behind him „You like her?"

Eren winced and turned around to face Armin „What?"

The blonde boy smiled at him „You like her? Do you?"

Eren thought for a second „I don't know her but think nobody should be alone all the time."

Armin nodded „I guess you're right, but if you try to get closer to her, do me a favour and don't hurt her, alright?"

Eren looked confused at Armin „You are the second person who said something like that, I'm not planning to hurt her."

Armin suddenly grinned „But you try to get closer to her."

Eren rolled with his eyes „I didn't say that. Anyway I have to clean the bathroom, see you later Armin."

Armin nodded „Alright, we meet at 17 PM here."

Some hours later, it was almost 17 PM, Eren wore one of his better jeans, a clean white shirt and a pair of white shoes. He left his room and saw that Armin and Sasha were already there. Armin wore a jeans as well and a black shirt, Sasha wore a yellow summer dress.

„Hey Sasha, I almost thought you're still sleeping." Eren said with a small grin.

The brown haired girl grinned „On a free day I just have to sleep as long as possible."

In this moment Krista joined them, the girl wore black high heels, a short white skirt and a black top. „Hey guys, where is Mikasa? Anybody told her when we meet?"

Armin nodded „Yes, I told her."

„Eren, can you look for her?" Krista asked the brown haired boy.

Eren nodded and went to her door and knocked one time. No response. He knocked a second time. The door opened a little bit and Mikasa looked through a small gap.

„Are you ready? We are waiting for you." Eren told her in a friendly tone.

She just looked at him, Eren noticed that she looked quite uneasy.

„I-I'm ready but-" she stuttered.

„So… what's the problem?" Eren asked her.

„Nothing! I just have to change my clothes! I'll join you in a minute." she replied and slammed the door.

Eren looked at the door in confusion before he went back to the others.

„And?" Krista asked Eren as he came back.

„She said she is ready but she has to change clothes. She acted weird."

Two minutes later Mikasa left her room and joined them, she wore jeans, red shoes, a red top and a black vest. The group left the residence and walked for about 10 minutes till they stood in front of the Bar Maria. They went in and sat down in a corner where Krista reserved a place for them.

„Do they have food as well?" Sasha asked Krista.

„I guess they have some snacks." she blonde girl replied.

„Good evening! You want to order something?" a young boy with light brown hair came to their table.  
Krista looked at the boy „Jean? Since when do you work here?"

The boy smiled „Oh Krista! Didn't notice it's you, I work here for about a week now."

„Good to know, by the way, this is Armin, Sasha, Eren and Mikasa" Krista introduced them to Jean.

Jean nodded to everyone with a smile, when he looked at Mikasa he hesitated and blushed a little bit. „S-So.. what can I get you guys?" he finally asked.

Sasha ordered first„I take a portion french fries!"

„And the others?" Jean asked and looked through the group.

„Can you bring us a bottle Tequila and some glasses?" Krista asked before anybody else could answer.

„Of course" Jean replied and went in the kitchen.

„Tequila? Really? Last time we drunk Tequila didn't end well" Armin told.

Krista just waved him off.

„What happened last time?" Eren asked the blonde boy.

„I puked in the living room" Armin confessed with a serious face before he added „Levi almost killed me the day after."

Eren suppressed his urge to laugh „Well, just don't drink too much."

Armin just sighed „You don't say."

Shortly after Jean came back with their order. He served Sasha her fries and put a bottle Tequila and five small glasses on the table. He also gave Mikasa a cocktail.

„This one is on me." Jean said and blushed.

Mikasa looked at him in irritation. „Eh.. thank you."

Jean nodded and went off and Krista grinned at Mikasa.

„Uhhh I guess he likes you Mikasa." she blonde girl said.

„He doesn't know me, how can he like me?" she replied.

„I guess he likes your appearance." Krista answered.

„Ask for his number!" Sasha almost yelled.

Mikasa seemed overwhelmed „B-But I don't want his number."

„You're not interested in boys?" Krista asked, still grinning.

„No!" Mikasa instantly said.

„So you're interested in girls?" Krista teased.

„That's not what I meant!" Mikasa replied.

„Krista.. don't tease her" Armin said calmly.  
„Yea, if she is not interested in this… guys… it's fine!" Eren added.

„Guys, I was just kidding." Krista answered before she added „I already know that Mikasa has no interest in HIM." The last word was extra pronounced and she grinned at Eren.

Mikasa just looked at Krista in confusion.

„You wanna imply something?" Eren asked the blonde girl.

Krista took the glasses and poured them with Tequila. She gave everyone a filled glass before she answered shortly with a grin on the face. „No, why?"

„Anyway, let's drink!" the blonde girl said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: It's kinda short, next Chapter will be longer.**

 **Chapter 4: Different Pt.1**

 **Saturday**

One hour and a lot of shots later everyone was half drunk. Sasha told some stories from her work at the bakery as Jean came to the table.

„Can I get you guys something else?" the boy asked them.

Krista looked at everyone before she shook her head „I guess we're fine."

Jean nodded and took another look at Mikasa before he went off, but only Krista noticed.

„He keeps looking at you Mikasa." the blonde girl grinned.

„Who?" the black haired girl replied.

„Jean, who else?" Krista answered, still grinning.

„I don't care, why you bring it up again?" Mikasa asked the blonde girl.

„I don't know, anyway, if he would ask you for a date, what would be your answer?" Krista asked.

Armin rolled his eyes, Eren listend to the conversation and Sasha looked at her empty plate.

„I would tell him that I am not interested." Mikasa answered, she seemed confused.

„Ok, and if Eren would ask you?" Krista asked.

„What?!" Eren and Mikasa almost yelled at the same time.

„I-I know him for one day, I would tell him the same." Mikes added and she seemed to blush a bit.

Eren looked from Mikasa to Krista in confusion. „What's going on right now? I really don't get it."

Armin sighed „Krista likes do play games when she's drunk."

„Okay, Okay, one last question, Eren! You wanna go out with me?" Krista asked Eren with a naughty smile.

Armin shook his head and sighed once more. Eren just looked in disbelief and Mikasa just looked shocked.

„Seriously?" the brown haired boy asked.

Krista nodded, still smiling and before someone could reply Mikasa shouted „No!"

Everyone looked at her, she sat there for a moment before she stood up and left the bar without saying another word.

Armin shook his head „Wow Krista, why?!"

The blonde girls smile vanished „Shit.. I just wanted to tease her a little bit more.."

Sasha looked at the entrance „Maybe someone should follow her?"

Before someone could reply Eren stood up and left the bar, it was already dark outside. About ten meters away he saw Mikasa walking, he ran after her.

„Mikasa!" Eren shouted.  
She didn't answer and kept on walking.

Eren was almost behind her and he heard that the girl was crying „Mikasa.."

The girl stopped and blubbered out „W-What? W-Why you followed me?"

„Mikasa, I'm sure Krista was just joking, she's drunk." the boy replied.

„I know! But why was she asking you to-" Mikasa stopped before she added „And why did you ask her if she is serious? Did you consider to say yes? Are you like that?" she cried.

Eren was totally overwhelmed „Wait, what? No! I didn't consider to say yes! But why is this even important? I thought you went outside cause she didn't stop teasing you!"

Mikasa turned to him, tears went down her cheeks and her make-up was smudged. „I-I can't explain!"

„Why? Where can't you explain it?" Eren replied.

„Because it's strange! Even for me!" the girl replied, crying even more.

Eren looked at her in worry „Try it! Maybe it's not as strange as you think! I just wanna help you!"

„I didn't ask for your help! I don't know why but I thought you are different!" she cried.

Eren just stood there and looked at her, before he could say anything Mikasa continued.

„Everytime people say they wanna help me! They want me to join their shiny world.. but I can't!"

She then turned around and walked away, Eren still stood there and looked after her. 


End file.
